1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device.
2. Background Technology
One known example of a printing device is an inkjet printer which ejects ink from a head mounted on a carriage to perform printing. This type of printer uses a heat-generating member which generates heat during driving. For example, a drive signal generating circuit, which generates a drive signal for driving a drive element of the head, has an electric current amplifying circuit composed of a pair of transistors, and these transistors generate heat when a drive signal is generated. Printers use various different motors, and heat is similarly generated in motor drivers for driving the motors. In view of this, there have been proposals of a printer which includes a heat-radiating member for radiating the heat generated by the transistors or other heat-generating members (also referred to as heat-generating parts hereinbelow) (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-197461 (Patent Citation 1) is examples of the related art.